


universe full of our souls

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by MVs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Perkenalan pertama tidak terlalu menghebohkan. Dua kelompok, jalanan, mobil. Memangnya siapa lagi yang menjelajahi jalanan pukul tiga pagi selain mereka?





	universe full of our souls

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.
> 
> perhatian: karya ini memuat unsur-unsur alkohol dan beberapa hal yang inappropriate. mohon disikapi dengan bijak, terima kasih.

Perkenalan pertama tidak terlalu menghebohkan. Dua kelompok, jalanan, mobil. Kelompok Jongin berpencar, ia bersama Minseok. Tahu-tahu mereka menemukan jalan raya saja. Sudah terlalu sering menganggap jalanan adalah lapangan luas nan bebas (siapa yang suka membuat keramaian di jalanan beraspal di pukul tiga pagi, memangnya?), lalu mereka terus berlari saja.

Tahu-tahu, mobil itu menghadang.

(Untung saja Juhyun menginjak rem di saat yang tepat.)

Hampir saja terjadi pertengkaran saat itu, Juhyun begitu marah dan kesal sekaligus panik. Seulgi membuka pintu belakang, keluar sebagai penengah. Tidak ada kerusakan atau luka, jadi Seulgi bilang percuma saja membuang-buang waktu di sini.

Jongin meminta nomor ponselnya.

Karena, siapa lagi yang menjelajahi jalanan pukul tiga pagi selain mereka?

(Jongin melihat banyak potensi.)

. . .

Jongin percaya pada proses yang cepat. Ia dan Seulgi dengan cepat saling mengenal, mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing, dan bertemu di sudut-sudut kota tanpa diketahui yang lain. Jongin melihat dirinya di diri Seulgi; mengasingkan diri dari keluarga, dikhianati orang-orang terdekat mereka di masa lalu, dan sama-sama suka cahaya lampu jalanan yang hangat di tengah kesunyian—suatu rasa suka yang aneh untuk hal yang selalu dilewatkan orang lain.

Jongin mencintainya dalam sekejap. Baginya, cinta atau tidak cinta tidak berurusan dengan waktu atau durasi.

. . .

Jongin duduk menunggu malam berakhir, memutar lagu yang menulikannya dari dunia. Seulgi baru saja pergi kepada teman-temannya, Jongin mengamatinya hingga mobil Juhyun hilang dari jalanan.

Saat ia menutup mata, masih ada Seulgi.

Lelaki itu sudah yakin.

. . .

Jongin dengan mudah berkata, "Ayo kita berjalan bersama."

Seulgi tertawa kecil. "Aku lebih suka berlari." Tapi ia mengulurkan tangan pada Jongin. Jongin menyambutnya, menarik Seulgi, menciumnya.

. . .

Sepetak kamar yang gelap itu dengan mudah menjadi dunia bagi Seulgi. Foto polaroidnya digantung di dinding berdampingan dengan jaket Jongin. Di atas meja, rokok Jongin selalu ditemani pisau lipatnya. Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan mobil dari tangan kesekian, tetapi Seulgi kemudian menjual miliknya karena milik Jongin lebih baik dan mereka selalu bisa menggunakannya berdua.

Seulgi membawa pulang banyak uang pada suatu malam. Jongin tertawa melihatnya, memperlihatkan jumlah yang hanya lebih banyak sekian ratus dari milik Seulgi.

Seulgi mengangkat alis. "Tidak buruk." Kemudian ia menyeringai, mengeluarkan hal lain dari dalam tasnya.

"Anggur paling tua di kota. Termahal. Sekarang, siapa yang menang?"

Bibir Jongin membentuk huruf o tanpa suara, Seulgi tertawa lebih keras. Kemudian perempuan itu menaiki meja, duduk di atasnya mengedikkan kepala ke arah lemari penyimpanan di dekat pintu. Ada gelas anggur di sana.

"Baiklah, Manis," Jongin mengalah, masih mencuri waktu untuk mencium Seulgi sebelum beranjak.

. . .

Perempuan itu sudah curiga.

Setiap kali ia berjalan bersama Jongin, selalu ada mobil yang melintas pelan, kadang berputar balik, dan setelah beberapa pengamatan, ia tahu mobilnya selalu sama.

Berisi seorang perempuan yang terlalu penasaran pada Jongin.

Seulgi menghubungi Juhyun.

("Kau tahu pemilik mobil ini?")

Tiga hari kemudian, Seulgi tak lagi membawa-bawa senjata api di tasnya. Jongin sadar karena dia sering bebas membongkar-bongkar tas Seulgi untuk pemantik api atau mencari pisau.

"Ke mana pistolmu?"

"Kubuang."

"Kenapa?"

Seulgi menoleh, wajah penasaran Jongin terlihat menyenangkan baginya di tengah-tengah keremangan kamar. "Melenyapkan jejak."

"Wow." Jongin mendekat. "Apakah yang baru saja wanitaku lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bermain-main, menyusuri pipi Seulgi dengan punggung tangannya.

Seulgi melingkarkan tangan di leher Jongin. "Seseorang yang ingin mengambilmu dariku."

. . .

Seulgi ketagihan melakukannya. Siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya bersama Jongin dengan mudah ia singkirkan. Menyenangkan sekali ketika Jongin hanya miliknya seorang! Menyenangkan sekali ketika melihat orang-orang menyerah ketika tahu bahwa Jongin hanya untuknya!

Namun, hidup adalah tentang sebab dan akibat.

Seulgi diseret ke sebuah masalah oleh seseorang yang marah karena saudara perempuannya cacat akibat kelakuan Seulgi. Dibawanya Seulgi ke ruangan gelap, sebuah pemantik api sudah siap melahapnya, menggoda pipinya dengan jilatan-jilatan panas yang membelah kulitnya.

"Ketika kaupikir hanya kau yang bisa melukai orang lain—"

Pintu didobrak.

(Jongin tak pernah tinggal diam setiap kali Seulgi menghilang lebih dari setengah hari dari radarnya.)

. . .

Api itu akhirnya menyala, untuk orang yang berbeda. Setelah melalui pergulatan dan wajahnya berdarah-darah, Jongin tertawa bangga.

Seulgi terbatuk-batuk karena asapnya, tetapi, belum sampai satu meter menjauh, ia sudah tertawa dan merengkuh Jongin seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

. . .

Jongin menahan Seulgi yang akan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

“Kau milikku pagi ini.” Jongin mengecup pundaknya. “Esok hari.” Tengkuknya. “Dan seterusnya.” Bagian belakang telinganya. “Milikku, milikku, milikku.” Pelipisnya.

. . .

Seulgi sudah lama sekali tidak jalan-jalan bersama Juhyun dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Hari itu Sooyoung mengusulkan agar mereka ke Busan untuk bersenang-senang—dan pergilah ia. Jongin juga sedang punya urusan dengan teman-teman lamanya, jadi Seulgi pergi dengan ringan hati.

Ia bersenang-senang terlalu lama hingga baru pulang esok paginya.

Di sepetak kamar itu, tidak ada Jongin. Seulgi tak berfirasat apa-apa, dengan santainya ia berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur—

—hingga kemudian Jongin datang, membanting pintu. Jalannya sempoyongan. Lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur, Seulgi kira Jongin akan menciumnya, sehingga ia menurut saja saat Jongin menarik tangannya, hingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal sejengkal saja. Bau alkohol dari mulut Jongin sangat kuat. Namun, jarak itu tidak tertutup.

“Kau ke mana saja?”

“Aku sudah mengabarimu, ‘kan?” tanggap Seulgi ringan. “Aku bersama teman-temanku. Ke Busan.”

“Kau mengkhianati janjimu.”

“Janji apa?”

“Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.” Jongin mengguncang tubuh Seulgi. “Kau bilang tidak akan jauh dariku.”

“Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Jongin-ah!”

“Kau meninggalkanku sendirian!” balas Jongin tak kalah kerasnya. “Kau pasti bermain-main di belakangku!”

“Omong kosong.” Seulgi menepis tangan Jongin. “Kebodohan macam apa yang kudengar ini?”

“Kau pasti masih senang bermain-main!”

“Main-main apa? Bersama Juhyun dan yang lain—apa yang salah? Kau juga melakukannya dengan yang lain, ‘kan? Dengan Minseok, Junmyeon—tidak ada yang berbeda!” Seulgi mendorong Jongin. “Jangan bicara padaku saat kau masih mabuk!”

Jongin mengernyit, lalu ia balas mendorong Seulgi. Seulgi bangkit, menampar Jongin. “Kau konyol!”

Jongin tak berkata apa-apa, alih-alih dia pergi dari tempat tidur. Membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Seulgi kembali ke bantalnya, menimbun dirinya sampai ke kepala dengan selimut.

. . .

Saat Seulgi bangun, Jongin tak ada. Di ponselnya, Juhyun menawarkan sebuah pesta. _Makan gratis_ , mengapa tidak? Seulgi dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar, pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa-apa.

Mereka berpesta sampai lupa waktu. Ditambah, Sooyoung mengundang mereka semua ke rumahnya, yang selalu menjadi favorit mereka semua karena besar dan penuh dengan segala hal yang mereka butuhkan. Orangtua Sooyoung tak pernah peduli padanya, sering sekali meninggalkan rumah. Makanan-makanan, anggur, bir, uang Sooyoung bisa membeli semuanya. Seulgi bisa melupakan tuduhan Jongin yang sempat membuatnya kesal—meskipun lelaki itu mabuk, ia bisa memahami itu sedikit—hingga ia lupa waktu.

Ia pulang esok malamnya, Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, masih terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat apa saja yang terjadi, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah langsung tidur.

Namun di kamarnya; ia menemukan Jongin sedang memangku perempuan lain.

“Jongin-ah!”

Jongin memandangnya seakan-akan tidak merasa bersalah. “Akhirnya kau pulang juga.”

Seulgi merogoh saku belakangnya. Pisau lipatnya masih berada di sana. Ia mengacungkannya pada perempuan itu, tepat pada titik di antara dua matanya.

“Bagaimana rasanya, Seulgi-ah, cemburu?”

“Kau menuduhku selingkuh? Aku hanya berpesta di rumah Sooyoung!” Ia mendekatkan pisau itu pada hidung perempuan yang mulai ciut itu.

“Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Laki-laki yang di sana itu untuk apa?”

“Kau memata-mataiku?” Seulgi menggeram. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!”

Jongin hanya menyeringai. Seulgi mencekik perempuan di pangkuan Jongin itu, menyeretnya keluar dari kamar dan mengempaskannya ke lantai. Seulgi melempar pisau itu, menancap sekian inci dari tulang selangka perempuan itu yang membuatnya menjerit dan segera lari terbirit-birit.

“Lihat, hm? Jika aku berkhianat padamu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal barusan. Aku akan membuangmu pada jalang barusan.” 

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. “Seseorang mengatakan padaku kau dicium seorang lelaki.”

“Aku tidak mengingatnya.” Seulgi berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongin. “Yakin, mata-matamu tidak ingin mengadu domba kita?”

“Apa yang sudah terjadi, tetap terjadi. Benar atau salah, tetap saja.”

“Dan kau berkata bahwa aku mencoba mengkhianatiku?!” Seulgi berteriak. “Kekotoran kita tak perlu ditambahi hal kotor lainnya, Jongin-ah!”

Dan, Seulgi pun meninggalkan kamar juga.

. . .

Jongin bermimpi buruk. Namun, saat ia membuka mata, ada Seulgi di sisinya. Seulgi tidak meninggalkannya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berusaha menggapai Seulgi, perempuan itu terasa sangat jauh. Jongin terisak tanpa penyebab yang pasti, dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada Seulgi?

_Kekotoran kita tak perlu ditambahi hal kotor lainnya_.

Jongin bergidik. Apa yang salah, ia tidak terlalu mengerti sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing, dan hal terakhir yang paling ia takutkan adalah Seulgi yang terlalu jauh darinya. Ia ingin sekali menjangkau Seulgi, tetapi satu rentangan tangan antara ia dan Seulgi sudah selebar semesta.

. . .

Esok paginya, Seulgi tidak ada di sisinya.

Pun esok paginya.

Dan,

pagi-pagi lainnya.

Meja, cermin, alat-alat elektronik, dilempari dan dilemparkannya ke mana-mana, di sekeliling kamar.

Jika Seulgi tak lagi kembali, bagaimana ia bisa tahu bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki?

. . .

Seulgi menyudut di kamar Juhyun.

“Tidak ingin pulang pada Jongin?”

Seulgi mendongak. “Apakah dia bisa menjadi tempat pulang?”

. . .

Seulgi melihat telapak tangannya. Begitu lembap dan berkeringat, seperti sedang gelisah. Pikirannya tak jernih sejak berhari-hari lalu.

Sejak awal, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan kehidupannya. Banyak. Namun ia bisa berlari bersama Jongin. Mengabaikan hal-hal yang salah tersebut. Jongin adalah candu yang mengajaknya membangun dunia yang berbeda. Jongin adalah bagian yang tidak ia tahu akan mampu ia dapatkan. Jongin mampu berlari secepat dirinya dari masalah dan Jongin bukanlah seorang penakut. Mereka bisa meninggalkan banyak hal bersama.

Namun bagaimana jika candu itu juga hal yang salah?

Mana yang benar, jadinya?

_Kekotoran kita tak perlu ditambahi hal kotor lainnya_.

Ia terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri tempo hari. Selama ini fakta itu bercokol di kehidupannya, tetapi ia tak pernah mau peduli. Seketika ia tertohok. Jika memang semuanya salah dari awal, maka bagaimana cara ia menemukan kebenaran?

. . .

Seulgi tak pernah pulang lagi.

Jongin menemukan pisau lain milik Seulgi di laci.

. . .

Seulgi membuka keran air, membuat airnya tetap mengalir tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia bercermin, menyusuri pipinya yang luka.

Rasa sakit sekarang membantunya terus berlari.

. . .

Jongin bangkit dari bak mandi. Lantas lelaki itu berkaca, jarinya menyentuh luka pada pipinya.

Luka membuatnya masih merasa hidup. Hidup untuk menemukan kebenaran antara ia dan Seulgi.

. . .

Sudah satu bulan Seulgi tinggal di salah satu rumah Sooyoung. Ia lebih sering sendirian, membiarkan teman-temannya selalu pergi ke sana dan sini tanpa dirinya.

Seulgi tak pernah lagi meminum anggur. Ia menghindari bir. Melihat semuanya hanya mengingatkannya pada Jongin, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tak pernah jelas di mana pangkalnya. Satu kesalahan terlihat lebih parah dari yang lain, jika ia melihat satu per satu—tetapi kemudian ketika ia melihat gambar yang lebih besar, semuanya kusut, tidak ada yang lebih benar daripada yang lain.

Ia berhenti mengaduk tehnya, meninggalkan meja dan menengok pada jendela. Hujan begitu deras di luar sana, hujan bulan November yang melemparkannya begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada, menuju di manapun Jongin berada.

. . .

Jongin bermimpi dikurung dinding-dinding. Begitu gelap, begitu menyeramkan. Begitu ia menoleh, tidak ada apa-apa lagi di belakang, tidak ada jalan kembali.

Ia hanya berjalan terus, lantas menemukan cahaya.

Seulgi bermimpi kembali ke kamarnya dan Jongin. Ia membuka lemari, hanya untuk menemukan cahaya di dalamnya.

Ia memasukinya.

. . .

Seulgi hanya memandangi makanannya.

“Kau bertambah kurus, Seulgi-ah.” Juhyun mengatakan dengan dingin. “Jongin harus tahu ini. Kalian berdua harus menyelesaikannya.”

“Aku belum bisa menghubunginya.”

“Kalau begitu,” Juhyun pun berdiri, “biar aku yang melakukannya.”

. . .

Jongin meninggalkan kamar itu. Jongin mencari tempat yang baru, kamar yang hampir tidak ada isinya kecuali sebuah tempat tidur dan lemari. Yang seperti ini membantunya untuk tetap berpikir jernih. Ia memasang lampu yang lebih terang, meninggalkan bir-bir favoritnya, meninggalkan rokok-rokoknya di kamar yang lama.

Ia memungut anak anjing yang ia temukan di tepi jalan, yang kelaparan dan kedinginan pada dini hari. Anak anjing itu bermata tajam, sangat mengingatkannya pada Seulgi.

Anjing itu ia namai Seul.

Bermain-main dengan Seul membantunya melupakan Seulgi di detik-detik terberat saat ia begitu ingin berlari dan berlari dan berlari melupakan semuanya.

Ia memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang—

—baru berhenti ketika Juhyun menghubunginya.

“Kau harus bertemu Seulgi.”

. . .

Jongin tak menyerah meski salju sudah turun. Hanya titik-titik kecil, tetapi sangat berpotensi menjadi deras karena sedari kemarin cuaca selalu jelek.

Dunia sibuk sendiri. Tak ada yang peduli padanya. Orang-orang menghangatkan diri di kafe-kafe, ruang tertutup, atau bersama orang-orang terkasih di tepi jalanan.

Jongin bertahan.

. . .

Seulgi melihatnya di kejauhan bersama seekor anak anjing kecil berbulu cokelat.

Perempuan itu menyeka pipinya yang basah. Air mata yang hangat dan lelehan salju yang dingin membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka berbuat kesalahan lagi?

Namun, tak seorang pun tahu.

(Tidak ada jalan selain mencoba.)

Seulgi pun maju. Jongin berdiri dari bangku. Seul melompat dari pangkuannya, mengejar Seulgi lebih dahulu.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halo! jadi sebenarnya fanfiksi ini aku buat sebagai apresiasi dari ‘visual’-nya kai dan seulgi. karena, kulihat, di beberapa mv, mereka ada center utama dari scene2 penting. i just looooove the looks they serve in several mvs! so here’s the guide:  
> * kai lari, ketemu mobil: What is Love  
> * seulgi melihat ke luar mobil: Ice Cream Cake  
> * kai dengerin lagu: Call Me Baby  
> * seulgi nembak seseorang: Bad Boy  
> * seulgi dijebak, hampir dibakar: Russian Roulette  
> * kai balas dendam dan luka-luka: Lotto dan Monster  
> * kai mengacaukan kamar: Sing For You  
> * seulgi bercermin, buka keran air: Automatic  
> * kai bangkit dari bak mandi: Lightsaber  
> * seulgi liatin hujan di jendela: One of These Nights  
> * kai menemukan cahaya di mimpi: Overdose  
> * seulgi menemukan sesuatu di lemari: Rookie  
> * kai nunggu seulgi di tengah salju: Miracles in December
> 
> thanks for reading anyway, guys!


End file.
